ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother "J"
'Big Brother "J" '''is the OFIBTY series of Big Brother. It has 14 or 15 houseguests fight for the title of the winner of Big Brother along with $500,000! Season 1: The Basics Houseguests are introduced to their housemates and will be fighting for power each week. Season 1: Alliances *Nasia and Delilah (Final 2) *Nasia, Heather, Jasmine, Nina, Shan, Delilah and Rachel - Girls Alliance. **Was originally going to be very strong but Week 1 Heather flipped with the guys. She then voted with the girls Week 2 but Nina voted to evict Eric which could've ruined their plans but Delilah voted to evict Paul. ***After Jasmine backstabbed the girls and nominated Delilah pre-veto and Nasia post-veto, the girls manipulated the guys into voting to evict Eric and it was a unanimous vote. Nasia then won HoH the next week and nominated Jasmine which evicted her unanimously. After Nina walked from the house, Delilah, Shan and Nasia were left but then Tom entered the house which initially ruined the girls chances because Shan and Tom got into a showmance which ended Week 12. *Tyler, Nina and John - Kings and Queen **Ended when John was evicted and when Nina walked. *Nina, Tyler, Shan, Delilah - Royals **Shan and Delilah deflected from this alliance when they learned Nina was using them for votes. *Tom and Shan - Showmance **Made it to Final 3 but Delilah won Final HoH and evicted one part of the showmance, much like Big Brother Canada 1. *Brandon, Tyler, Justin, John, Jack, Eric, Paul - The Jocks **Originally was going to stick together Week 1-3 but the girls got them to evict Eric. Season 1: Voting History and Rankings Season 1: Notes ''On Day 36 Jack headbutted John and was ejected from the house which made everyone eligible to compete for Head of Household on Day 42. On Day 43 Nina walked from the house after a family disaster strikes. On Day 45 it was announced that a previous houseguest will be able to enter the house or an entirely new one. It was a 4-3 vote to have a new houseguest enter the house. '' Season 2: Untrustworthy? ORNAH Cliques and a secret houseguest are part of this season's twist. Season 2: Alliances *Ali, Karla, Mau, Mark - Newbies Alliance **Tyler added because is technically now a newbie. ***Mark defects from this alliance Week 5. *Tom, Shan - Showmance originated from Season 1 **Tyler added for more numbers. *Nasia, Delilah - Final 2 originated from Season 1 *Tom, Tyler - Entry Devices *Mark, Mau, Nasia, Nina - MS&NS originated Week 2 **Alliance is deflected when Nina is evicted. *Shan, Ali, Tom - Move Makers Originated Week 3 *Mark, Justin, Nasia - America's Sweethearts Originated Week 7 Season 2: Voting History and Rankings Season 2: Notes ''Week 1 the House played without Cliques because of the odd number of houseguests. The secret houseguest (now Tyler) was Immune from eviction Week 1 and reviewed footage of the house during the entire week up until the Eviction Ceremony. It was then announced Tyler, a new houseguest, would be entering the game. It was then announced that he did vote to evict which explains 10 votes. Week 2 Cliques start and it is announced that a person can save their clique member if they are put up for eviction ornah. Doesn't really matter. First person to vote out someone in their clique is Delilah Week 3. Week 4 Cliques end. Week 6 it was announced to the public that Season 3 will have to do something with popularity! Category:Competitions